BFT Una mirada al primer Quarter Quell
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Unos juegos un tanto diferentes; con una arena inimaginable, demasiados crossovers como para ponerlo en esa categoría y unos personajes, que en algún que otro momento, se escapan de mi control.
1. Distritos 12 y 7

Distrito 12

"Teniendo en cuenta el accidente del distrito 12, en el cual todos los niños (de 12 a 18 años) han enfermado debido a unas grandes explosiones que han tenido lugar en las minas y que son los vigésimos quintos juegos. el capitolio ha decidido que en contados distritos (elegidos aleatoriamente) van a ser parejas femeninas y masculinas enteramente. La elección de los distritos tendrán lugar el día antes de la Cosecha."-la mujer sonriente, maquillada y con el pelo rosa ordenó los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.- "Y ahora..."

Rachel apagó la televisión que estaba encima de la chimenea y se sentó en la raída butaca que estaba al lado de la ventana. Vivía allí sola, con su hermano pequeño. Sus padres habían muerto de cólera, debido a la contaminación de agua, lo cual era extraño ya que vivían el la parte rica del distrito, por decirlo de alguna manera. Soltó un bufido. "Unos juegos en los que participan parejas femeninas... mierda. Tengo 14... Si yo me voy ¿quien cuidará de él?" Se masajeó la frente intentado pensar. "Podría pedirle un favor al alcalde. Sí eso haré." Se levantó de la butaca, cogió su chaqueta de cuero, las llaves de casa, cerró la puerta y salió.

Mientras caminaba por las calles respiró el olor a carbón que se expandía por el aire. Veía a los niños menudos y con caras hambrientas y a los ancianos y adultos mirando al horizonte con la mirada perdida. Llegó a la casa del alcalde y llamó a la puerta. Abrió una niñita de 11 años como mucho "Dentro de poco su nombre entrará en la urna"-pensó un tanto compungida.

-Voy a decirle a mi papá que venga- dijo con una vocecita infantil.

Sonrió amablemente a la niña.

El alcalde llegó poco después llevaba unos pantalones marrones y una camisa con las mangas remangadas.

-¿Sí? Ah, Rachel eres tú. ¿Quieres pasar?

-Gracias-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?

-¿Es que no soy bienvenida?-preguntó con tono burlón.

-¿Te apetece té?- pareció ignorar su pregunta.

-No gracias-contesto ella sin darle mucha importancia. Se sentó en el sofá y junto las manos- Vengo a pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor, de que se trata?

-Es sobre los juegos, necesito saber si te haras cargo de mi hermano en el peor de los casos.

Pareció dudar un momento. Luego suspiró.

-Tus padres eran muy buenas personas ¿sabes? Su muerte nos dejo a todos muy... dolidos.

Le miró con sus ojos marrones fijamente. Siempre estaba hablando de sus padres. Él y todos los demás "de arriba" que habían sobrevivido al brote de cólera.

-Ellos habrían hecho lo mismo por mí, así que, de acuerdo, me encargaré de él si llega el caso. Pero espero que no ocurra nunca. Siempre me has caído bien. "Nuestros padres se crearon una buena reputación, todo el mundo confiaba en ellos y les pedía consejo.-pensó" A decir verdad no se porque te preocupas. No has pedido teselas ¿no?

-No- "mentira, he pedido, aunque pocas, pero las probabilidades aumentan".- Es para tener las espaldas cubiertas.

Él asintió

-Bueno, eso era todo, no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad y mi hermano debe de haber acabado ya las clases, será mejor que vuelva para que no se encuentre la casa vacía.- Se levantó, sonrió y salió de la casa.

Cuando volvió su hermano estaba abriendo la puerta.

-¡hey! Esperame.

Él le sujeto la puerta. Sus ojos grises como todos los del distrito estaban mirandole.

-Venga date prisa tardona. ¿Se puede saber donde estabas?

-Quedan 24 horas para la Cosecha ¿porque no hacemos algo divertido juntos?

-¿Como por ejemplo?

-Ve a comprar pan y yo are algo de comer.

-¿Esa es tu idea de hacer algo divertido?

-No, es mi idea de que quedan 24 horas para la Cosecha. Después de comer te enseñaré algo en lo que estoy trabajando.

Se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Vale ¿donde está el dinero?

-Al lado de la puerta

Cogió el dinero y salió. Ella suspiró. Se puso el delantal viejo y raído, y de repente se acordó "¿no ponen hoy lo de las parejas de los distritos?"

Se acerco a la mesa y cogió el mano de la televisión.

"Y, los distritos elegidos para estos Quarter Quells son -decía la mujer mientras metía la mano en una urna- El 11 (agricultura), el 12 (minería), el 7( madera y papel), el 1 (joyas), el 6 (energía), el 10 (agricultura) y el 2 (armamento). Tendrán parejas enteras femeninas o enteras masculinas."

Levantó la vista : "¿Masculinas también, y del distrito dos ? Vaya..."

Acabó de hacer la sopa, sirvió los platos y cuando llegó su hermano comieron. Al acabar Rachel dijo:

-Tengo que enseñarte algo. Ven.

Le sacó fuera al jardín de atrás. Había muchas flores (de su madre que era boticaria) y un gran hoyo que estaba empezando a recubrir con laminas de madera.

-¿Que és?

-Una piscina. Las he visto en el capitolio. En verano podemos saltar la valla, recoger agua y llenarla -¿Saltar la valla?

-Se de alguien que lo hace-dijo encogiendose de hombros.

Se pasaron todo el día poniendo laminas de madera en el hoyo, para evitar que el agua mojase la tierra y aquello se convirtiera en un barrizal.

Distrito 7

Se encamino hacia arriba, con una carpeta bajo el brazo llena de folios recién sacados de la fábrica.

Folios que repartiría con su vecina (y mejor amiga ), era lo bueno de vivir en el 7 tenías un suministro de folio (y madera ) gratuito, bueno, siempre que te llevarás bien con el vigilante de la fábrica o con alguno de los trabajadores.

Le encantaba dibujar, a ella y a su vecina. Se llamaban por un nombre especial. Ella era Kagome, pelo negro y liso y ojos marrones. Su amiga... bueno se llamaba Bonibel, pero odiaba su nombre asi que la llamaban... Yewie. Llegó a su casa y dejó el taco de folios encima de la mesa. Fue hasta el teléfono marcó unos números y dijo:

-Hey Yewie, ¿te vienes a dibujar a mi casa?

-OOOOKKKKK

Yewie vivía en la parte "normalita" del distrito y Kagome en la aldea de los vencedores. Su padre había ganado un año.

Los del distrito 7 solían aprovechar su ventaja con las hachas y entrenarse para los juegos, pero, ellas preferían dibujar. No echaban mucha cuenta de los juegos a pesar de que Kagome era hija de los vencedores. Sus edades oscilaban entre lo 13 y los 14. Cuando Yewie llegó (pelo castaño, por el cuello y ojos marrones), Ella y Kagome se pusierona dibujar en la mesa del salón.

-Escucha -dijo Kagome- se me ha ocurrido que podíamos hacer un libro en dibujos.

-Quieres decir..¿Una historia con "ilustraciones"?- Yewie usaba tecnicismos en sus frases.

-No... es cómo contar una historia por los dibujos.

Yewie sonrió:

-Me parece bien.


	2. Distritos 10 y 6

Distrito 10

Avanzaba por la calle mientras masticaba un trozo de cecina. Había sido un día duro, lo suficiente como para querer llegar a casa. El colegio era aburrido, pero en casa, las cosas eran más aburridas todavía, estaba cansada de su distrito y, por si fuera poco, la única cosa que hacía que su monótoma y aburrida vida pareciera interesante, se había ido semanas antes. Isabelle suspiró. Lo único que podía hacer era pararse a pensar que hacía allí, porque era como era... Pero cuando hacía esa clase de preguntas o simplemente decía lo que pensaba, la gente le miraba como si estuviera loca. Tal vez se debiera a que, en contadas ocasiones, se hubiera descubierto hablando sola de camino a casa, pero, al fin y al cabo ¿que más daba? Esa gente que le miraba raro, eran como ella. Seres aburridos, monótonos y ¡para que engañarse! No tenían nada mejor que hacer que farfullar contra ella.

Cuando llegó, estaba anocheciendo. Entró. Su familia estaba alrededor de la mesa, viendo las noticias en la televisión. Estaban diciendo algo de unas parejas enteras femeninas o enteras masculinas.

"Y, los distritos elegidos para estos Quarter Quells son -decía la mujer mientras metía la mano en una urna- El 11 (agricultura), el 12 (minería), el 7( madera y papel), el 1 (joyas), el 6 (energía), el 10 (agricultura) y el 2 (armamento). Tendrán parejas enteras femeninas o enteras masculinas."

Alzó la vista. "Tal vez toquen enteras masculinas , o tal vez enteras femeninas...

Y, eso significa más posibilidades, y con las teselas que he pedido... no hay duda saldré como tributo para los vigesimos quintos juegos del hambre." Dejó el plato en la mesa, y miró a su hermana Lauren, tenía 9 años ( se llevaban 4). Aun no entraba en los juegos, gracias a dios.

Se sentó,habló un poco con sus padres, y cuando ya no hubo nada más que decir:

-Me voy a mi cuarto-anunció.

-¿Sin cenar?-preguntó su madre.

-No tengo hambre.

Subió arriba, y se tiró en la cama. Su padre era el alcalde, tenían una casa muy grande con muchos libros. Sacó de debajo de la almohada "Crónicas Mar..." de RayBrad... estaba muy viejo de los años que tenía. Era de antes de los días oscuros. Pero le encantaba, y el contenido estaba casi intacto y podía leerlo perfectamente. "Bueno, aquí estoy yo. A 15 horas antes de mi probable muerte. Leyendo en mi habitación "Croni casmar". Soltó una carcajada "Y es exactamente como quiero pasar mi última noche aquí."

Christine se desperezó, después de haber terminado de comer. Había comida justa para ella y su madre, y también un bebé en camino. Apagó esa cosa cuadrada que un ignorante podría llamar televisión.

-¿Que estaban diciendo?-preguntó su madre desde la cocina

-Nada, algo de una nueva moda en el capitolio.

A su madre todo lo relacionado con los juegos del hambre le provocaba pavor. Los odiaba desde siempre. Y ver a algunos de sus hijos allí era todavía peor. El hermano mayor de Christine había muerto en unos juegos, unos años antes, tan sólo duro tres días. Lo peor, sin duda, fue que su madre empezaba a hacerse ilusiones de que a lo mejor podía ganar. Había convencido al público con su sonrisa sincera y sus chistes malos. Pero en la arena, se dejó guiar por las apariencias y confió demasiado en quien no debía. Él era así. Siempre veía el lado bueno de las personas, como Christine, y su madre, antes de que él y su padre murieran. Su padre se suicidó después de los juegos, bueno... en realidad se "cayó accidentalmente" del tejado de una fábrica.

Dejó el mando encima de la mesa, y se levantó para ayudar a su madre.

-Yo acabo mamá, tu ve a acostarte.

Su madre pareció aliviada.

-Buenas noches cariño.-dijo mientras desaparecía hacía la habitación contigua al comedor, que hacía de dormitorio.

Distrito 6

Marco vivía en una casa ridiculamente pequeña, con una familia ridiculamente familiar. Asistía a una escuela ridículamente inútil, en la que no aprendían nada.

Por lo que pasaba olímpicamente de ir al colegio, de estar con su familia, y más aun, de dormir en su casa.

Se pasaba todas las mañanas entrenándose para los juegos, pese a todo era una persona precavida. Bueno, y le gustaba la gloria.

O, al menos eso solía decir él. En realidad lo hacía para que su ridiculamente ridícula familia, no pasara hambre, por eso las teselas. Por eso se entrenaba, porque sabía que su suerte se acabaría pronto.

Pero más pronto de lo que esperaba.

John era... era simplemente él. Era el hijo de un agente de la paz y se aprovechaba mucho de eso. Miraba a los demás por encima del hombro, porque no eran ni de lejos, tan ricos como él. Ni tan "guays", ni tan guapos, ni tan... ((subnormales como para creerse mejor que los demás, cuando en muchos aspectos no les llega ni a la suela de los zapatos.)) ((Bueno creo que con esto dejo clara mi opinión de él :)))


	3. Distritos 1 y 2

Distrito 1

Paul era, y siempre había sido, el jefe. Alto, fuerte, mayor que los demás (por un año!). En su distrito la vida era perfecta. Había mucho dinero y casi siempre ganaban los juegos, el capitolio los adoraba, al fin y al cabo ¡vestían sus joyas! Soltó una carcajada, mientras pasaba por al lado de un mercado. Una señora del capitolio (a veces pasaban por el Mercado Principal a comprar joyas) preguntó a nadie y a todo el mundo:

-¿Que demonios es esto?

Paul se le acercó y le dijo :

-¡Un paraguas!

David vivía en la casa de sus padres, y llevaba una vida (como quien dice) normal. Su distrito era rico, y él era alto y fornido (y sí, aunque no lo creáis, influía mucho) . Así que le tomaban en serio y (a decir verdad) a veces era un poco abusón sobre todo con aquel chaval... ¡Sin Nombre! que vivía en el orfanato. (sí, se llamaba Sin Nombre, los del orfanato no tienen mucha imaginación) Pese a todo lo que os he contado antes de él, era (aunque cueste creerlo) un trozo de pan. Rescataba gatitos de los árboles cuando ninguno de sus amigos miraba y ponía mucho empeño en todo lo que hacía. Y sobre todo manejaba MUY bien los joysticks de la play.

Distrito 2

Peter y Miguel Anghelo se entrenaban para ser profesionales. Era lo único que podías hacer si vivías en el dos (pese a que estaba prohibido). Aunque se le daba bien lo de entrenarse , a Miguel no le gustaban nada los juegos, se compadecía de los tributos de los distritos pobres, que no sabían luchar, que eran pequeños y cuya forma física era tan deprimente que no sobrevivían ni al baño de sangre. Siempre deseaba poder ayudarles, pero iba contra las reglas de su distrito, por decirlo de alguna manera. Los del 2 eran profesionales y debían actuar cómo tal. Eso le molestaba mucho, (la gente le denominaba un "rebelde", sobre todo en la escuela donde no dejaba de interrumpir). Vivía bien, en el colegio estaban todo el día entrenando para ser agentes. Siempre pensaba que si llegaba a ser agente de la paz podría hacer la vida en los distritos pobres, un poco más llevadera. Aparte de todo esto no creo que haya mas que decir sobre él. Tenía unos ojos con un color un tanto especial: una mezcla entre verde y marrón

Y Peter... bueno no solía hablar mucho, se dedicaba a entrenar con la espada y a hacer ese ruido tan característico suyo cuando quería llamar la atención o desviarla de un tema. Él también vivía una vida normal, como todos los de su distrito. Tenía dos hermanos pequeños a los que más de una vez, había salvado de una abeja, (sus hermanos odiaban las abejas). Peter tenía una afición secreta, que ninguno de sus amigos conocía... (vale, os la cuento, pero no se la digáis a nadie) De vez en cuando, desaparecía sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y, en esos momentos en los que nadie en el mundo podía encontrarle, jugaba al Pin-pon.


	4. Distritos 3 y 11

Distrito 3

En el tres predominaba la informática, la mayor parte de la gente eran unos nerds. La mayor parte. Marceline, por el contrario odiaba la informática, pero eso no quita el hecho de que le gustaran "un poco" (según ella) los videojuegos. Se pasaba el día componiendo con su bajo eléctrico, para fastidio de sus vecinos; y tenía el pelo negro y largo y unos ojos que denotaban astucia, inteligencia y podría decirse que un poco de hambre. Siempre vestía con vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros.

Antonhy, por el contrario adoraba los videojuegos, (y lo admitía abiertamente) pero, aunque se había viciado a uno, no descuidaba sus estudios de tecnología y creación de software. Su media en el colegio era de 8 y 9, con esa nota podría llegar a Técnico Superior, para administrar energía al Capitolio.

Era bastante alto, pelo negro y rizado, tenía 14 años y era hijo único. Todo el mundo decía, que en los juegos, podía tener alguna oportunidad. (Sobre todo si podía equiparse como un paladín de nivel 80 ,podía guardar la partida o comprar alguna poción que diera PV). Era un chico normal que vivía la vida a tope.

Distrito 11

Todo el distrito decía que Draco Malfoy, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. En el 11 las clases se veían reducidas a 2 horas por la mañana, usadas para estudiar las propiedades de las verduras y clases prácticas sobre como plantar y recoger, para no estropear la cosecha. Draco tenía 14 años, a esa edad era casi un adulto, teniendo en cuenta la pésima calidad de su distrito. Aun así, era su casa, su hogar, allí había nacido y crecido, y ahora estaba ayudando a su gente a llevar una vida soportable. Todos los días trabajaba de sol a sol, mientras su cabellera rubia resplandecía bajo la luz. Y, según las encuestas de la revista "Capitole Yah!" era el soltero más codiciado de su ranking de edad de todo el distrito (y puede que también en algún otro...)

Eveline tenía 12 años, el pelo castaño y largo; unos ojos marrones muy grandes y la cabeza llena de sueños de príncipes y princesas, de amores imposibles, de canciones que nunca había escuchado pero cuya letra sabía, de rostros que conocía y que conocería, de risas, de recuerdos de su infancia y de su abuelo fallecido, y del sentimiento inconcebible de que lograría ser libre.


	5. Distritos 5 y 9

**Distritos 5 y 9**

Distrito 5

Elisa era una ciudadana del 5, tenía el pelo oscuro y rizado y una vida un tanto complicada por la falta de empleo en su familia; por lo menos hasta que su hermano cumplió 19 y se puso por fin a trabajar. Asistía a clase, tenía bastantes amigos (y un perro llamado Inu) y un carácter abierto y afable. Pero, aun así, no tenía madera de vencedora. O eso decía la gente...

A Elisa también le apasionaban los idiomas. Había encontrado, enterrada una caja en la que había un libro escrito con caracteres que nunca había visto antes, pero ¡cual era su suerte! el libro era más bien explicativo, por lo que cuando tuvo ocasión, lo aprendió sin problemas. Servía bastante para insultar a los niñatos malcriados que se atrevían a mirarle mal. En la caja también encontró papel de un tejido extraño semi-deteriorado y un pincel con algo azul "que pintaba".

Hay también cierto incidente que merece la pena recordar sobre su vida:

Elise caminaba hacía arriba con pesadez, (en su distrito había muchas rampas) llevaba una bolsa llena de comida que le habían proporcionado como regalo por la muerte de su hermano, cuando se encontró con un cachorrillo color canela en una esquina. Elisa se agacho para recogerle y llevárselo a su casa, era tan mono...

James era un poco tímido, a veces se le trababan las palabras en al boca, pero aun así gozaba de (pocos) buenos amigos, una ex-novia fantástica (con la que había coincidido en ser amigos únicamente) y una profesora de matemáticas demasiado indulgente como para ser profesora de matemáticas. Por lo demás... _También tenía una afición poco común a comer almas!_

_(Olvidad que he dicho eso)_

Distrito 9

El distrito nueve se especializaba en trigo y, la mayor parte de las tiendas eran panaderías. Había una en especial que era famosa en todas las calles del Capitolio. La Panadería De Las Alegres Flores tenía una puntuación de tres panes sobre cuatro, lo que estaba muy bien para ser de un distrito tan pobre. La competencia no podía competir contra ella, de hecho en realidad no había competencia... Me estoy yendo un poco por las ramas. Lo importante es el hijo del panadero (no, no es relevante en esta historia, es más si pasais de leer este párrafo, ahorrareis tiempo, no hace falta ni que diga su nombre), este chaval tenía pelo y ojos castaños, no hacía deporte, comía mucho... no tenía amigos porque él mismo se había buscado que nadie confiase en él, o, peor aún, que lo despreciasen.

En el colegio era un lameculos que no se detenía ante nada para ganar. Lloraba a la mínima (ver llorar alguien así... era chocante), tenía una hermana pequeña que era capaz de dominarlo a base de chivateos a su madre que, cualquier día de estos se cortaba las venas.

Clarabella, era una chica inocente, a la que le gustaba la ropa y los accesorios, y que soñaba con crear tendencia en el capitolio (no es de extrañar que siendo así, le diera lecciones a su estilista en el desfile... ). Tenía amigas fieles que cuidaban de ella en momentos de debilidad y que le hacían sentirse querida. Lo más importante, odiaba al Prepanadero con toda su alma, (cómo todos) y nunca tuvo preocupaciones del tipo: "Dios no tenemos dinero, moriremos de hambre!", su mente estaba ocupada en ver a las mariposas volando, en odiar al ya-mencionado-antes y en jugar con sus amigas a tomar té imaginario con Charlie*.

* * *

***N/A: Si alguno ha visto la película "Nos miran", sí, es ese Charlie; si no:**

**En la dicha película, la hija del prota tiene un... "amigo imaginario", que se llama Charlie con el que juega...**


	6. Distritos 4 y 8

Distrito 4

An se encaminó con paso decidido hacia la playa, seguida por su hermana, su vecino y su archienemigo.

-Os juro que lo vi en la playa. La marea lo debe de haber arrastrado...

-An ¿puedes decirnos porque vamos a la playa y porque viene él con nosotros?- preguntó su hermana señalando por encima de su hombro.

-Ha venido porque quiero demostrarle que no soy una mentirosa y que tengo razón.

-Nadie dijo que fueras una mentirosa – replicó su archienemigo, un chico de ojos verdes y pelo rubio, que le sacaba una cabeza como mínimo (pese a que tenían la misma edad).

An le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Hey chicos, -dijo su vecino, rubio y de ojos azules- mirad allí.

Salieron todos corriendo en dirección a la playa, y cuando llegaron a la orilla se colocaron todos en círculo en torno a unos objetos.

-Hay un tridente, un pato de juguete ("oh" de todos los presentes), un libro con unos dibujos corridos por el agua, un trozo de metal y una cosa redonda con rayas.

-¿De donde creéis que viene todo esto?

-Bueno – dijo el vecino- tal vez sea de antes de la guerra, a lo mejor han estado flotando a la deriva hasta llegar aquí.

-No se vosotros, - dijo el otro chico – pero yo quiero llevarme algo.

-Sí, tú y todos. Pero antes tienes que reconocer que no mentía – dijo An.

-Reconozco que yo nunca dije que estuvieras mintiendo.

-¡Jesus!- todos le lanzaron una mirada fulminante.

-Está bien – dijo la hermana de An- que cada uno coja lo que quiere llevarse.

El vecino cogió el tridente y antes de que los demás pudieran replicar (se veía en la cara de Jesus que él quería el tridente) una mujer de mediana edad apareció diciendo:

-Neil Patrick Odair, ¿me puedes decir que demonios estás haciendo aquí?- le cogió de la muñeca- deberías estar en casa cuidando de tu hermana.

-Pero es que...

-Siempre estás con tus amigos – dijo frunciendo el ceño- ¿porqué no piensas un poco más en nosotros?

El chico suspiró, resignado.

-Ya nos veremos.

-Adios Neil- respondieron todos, mientras la mujer se lo llevaba a rastras.

-Bueno... - empezó An, pero Jesus ya había cogido la cosa con rayas y el trozo de metal, y su hermana el libro- ¡Yo quería el libro!

-Te jodes, o el pato o nada.

-¡Meriaaannnnn! **(a sus padres se les acabó la imaginación ¿vale?)**

Merian se encogió de hombros, así que An tuvo que coger el (adorable) pato de goma.

Distrito 8

-¡Oh! Mirad quien viene por ahí. Es la bruja.- exclamó un chaval grande y fornido.

-¡Rápido corred!-dijeron los niños pequeños.

-Mi mamá dice – contó uno detrás de un seto- que está tan loca que habla de los días De Antes, o como ella dice de los Días Antiguos.

-También dicen que dice que eso es de un libro de antes.

Un "Oh" general.

-¿Que es un... li-bro?- preguntó un niño de no más de 2 años.

-Es que aun no va a la escuela, y en casa no hay libros...

-Sí, sí, a mi hermana le pasaba igual...

-Mirad ya viene- intervino otro.

Una chica avanzó entre la multitud. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca. Avanzó entre los setos, sin pararse a mirar a lo niños que había allí.

-Hola -dijo el chico fornido- ¿Has visto algo nuevo? ¿Como a quien van a suspender?

Risas generales.

La chica le miró con unos grandes ojos marrones:

-Veo un mal augurio para ti, porque morirás al primer día...

-¿A sí?

-... en los juegos.

Todos se empezaron a reír menos él, pero al ver que nadie se la tomaba enserio, el chico al que acababan de sentenciar a muerte, se unió a la risa.

-Menudo bicho raro ¿Verdad Bru?

Bru se giró y dijo:

-Debe de estar muy loca para insinuar que voy a perder en los juegos, -todos le miraron un tanto extrañados – si es que voy algún día claro...


	7. Día C

**Día de la Cosecha**

Abrió la puerta del frigorífico, y con un cuenco de palomitas entre los brazos, cogió una Nuka-Cola.

Cerró el electrodoméstico, dándole un suave golpe con su culo, el cual (todo hay que decirlo), fue a parar sobre el sofá.

-A ver que ponen por la tele... - dijo la dueña del culo (que resulto ser una chica) en voz alta- O mira, pero si hoy es el día C.

Dejó el mando a su lado en el sofá y mientras cogía el teléfono empezó a comer palomitas.

"Y ahora, si mas dilación, veremos el resumen del Día de la cosecha, con Tiki.- Una chica con la piel negra y plumas en la cabeza apareció en la pantalla.

-Muchas gracias, Derek. Bien en el distrito uno tenemos a Paul y a David, a los que se les ve con pinta de duros.- Las fotos de los nombrados aparecen en al pantalla y van a una esquina- En el distrito dos tenemos a Peter y a Miguel Anghelo, a los que se les veía con la cabeza en las nubes literalmente- aparecen otras dos fotos con nubes en la cabeza- En el tres tenemos a Marceline (que en una entrevista que accedió a hacer, nos confesó su gusto por las fresas) y a Anthony, un chaval con cara de pocos amigos que según las apuestas puede acabar en los profesionales – las fotos- En el cuatro tenemos a un par de rubios de ojos verdes (que bien podrían ser hermanos, porque confiesasn llevarse fatal) An y Jesus - fotos- En el 5 tenemos a una chica artista, Elisa, y a un tímido James (que según las apuesta morirá en el Baño) – fotos- en el seis tenemos a Marco (un posible favorito, por la cara que tiene) y a John – fotos, la de Marco con un corazoncillo. - En el siete tenemos a Kagome y a Bonibel, apodada Yewie, no entiendo porque, a mi Bonibel me gusta como nombre... - fotos - En el ocho tenemos a Bruno, un chaval con cara de pocos amigos y a Cassandra una chica que (según nos cuentan) tiene habilidades paranormales...- las susodichas fotos- En el nueve tenemos a un panadero y a Clarabella -fotos- En el diez, tenemos a Christine y a Isabelle (que en la cosecha no parecía muy sorprendida de que su nombre saliera en una papeleta de la 1000 que había...) -fotos- En el once tenemos a Draco (otro guaperas) y a Eveline, una niñita adorable que todos esperamos que muera de una forma indolora...- fotos. La de Eveline con una aureola en al cabeza. -En el doce, el favorito de los favoritos – señalo con un dedo a la pantalla- tenemos a Rachel y a Bianca (a la que nadie en su distrito conocía hasta la fecha). Hemos recibido información confidencial, que indica que estos juegos se harán en una isla al sur de Panem. Por supuesto que ya se ha creado una arena decente, pero los Vigilantes afirman que podrían encontrarse algunas sorpresas... Y eso ha sido todo, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado, que elijan a sus tributos favoritos, que hagan apuestas y que apadrinen a un gato.- La mujer siguió sonriendo hasta que empezó la teletienda."

-O dios mio!- dijo la dueña del Culo mientras marcaba números en el teléfono- ¿Lo has visto? Ah, espera que te pongo en pantalla.- un chica salió en la pantalla de la televisión- Es genial, los tributos mas decentes desde los primeros juegos...- sorbo de Nuka-cola

-¡Sí! Espera voy a poner multiconferencia... - salieron varias chicas más en la televisión-¿¡ A cual vais a patrocinar?!

- A mí -dijo una con el pelo verde y los ojos morados- me ha encantado la pequeña y Draco, love 4ever, voy a colgar un poster con su cara en mi habitación. - risas generales.

-Pues – dijo una de pelo naranja con mechas rojas – a mi me ha enamorado Miguel Anghelo, ¿Visteis que color de ojos? ¡ Y a demás natural!

-Yo voy a votar por Marceline- dijo otra con el pelo castaño con mechas amarillas, un ojo negro y otro verde- se le ve inteligente y astuta...

-Yo, -dijo la chica a la que estamos espiando- voto por que en algún momento X tributos se encontraran y crearan tal alianza que acabaran con los profesionales...

- Si tu lo dices... A mi me ha intrigado esa tal Bianca... ¿que nadie sabía de ella hasta la cosecha? Está claro que la pobre necesita patrocinadores para destacar un poco más ¿no creéis?

-Jajajaja -carcajadas generales.

Los días se sucedieron tranquilamente para aquel Culo y su dueña. De vez en cuando se filtraban imágenes de los entrenamientos, nuestra espiada adoptó un gato, y el desfile dio paso a la calificación, que a su vez dio paso a las entrevistas.

-Puff- dijo nuestra espiada mientras entraba en casa y dejaba un par de bolsas encima de la mesa- menudas entrevistas. Misifú, ven aquí que he comprado comida de gato en el SuperTolio.

Un gato blanco con manchas negras, apareció de una de las habitaciones y llego a los pies de su dueña.

-Ya tengo muy claro a quien voy a patrocinar ¿y tú Misufú? ¿Tu lo sabes?- la chica rió y vació una lata en un cuenco de plástico, que dejó en el suelo.


	8. El Baño y La Caza

**El Baño y la Caza**

-¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!

Miran a su alrededor, desconcertados. Un campo de fuerza les protege de la furia de las olas del océano, que hacen temblar la arena. Sus ojos se pasean nerviosamente por los demás tributos. "Está claro que sólo hay dos formas de morir" dicen sus caras perladas de sudor, mientras el reloj hace tic-tac y pasan los segundos. "O ahogados en el mar, o en sus manos." Una voz resuena: Diez... Nueve... Ocho... Siete... Seis... Cinco... Cuatro... Tres... Dos... Uno...

Ya está. La cuenta atrás ha terminado. Los más inteligentes, huyen de la cornucopia hacia el bosque, y los profesionales y los que (aparentemente) no tienen miedo de morir se acercan a ella.

El panadero del nueve, cogió una mochila verde e intento huir, pero se encontró con un cuchillo clavado en su corazón, y se sobresaltó tanto, que calló al suelo, para no volver a levantarse más. Paul había cogido una espada y se dedicaba a rebanar cuellos. La hoja estaba muy afilada, así que cuando James pasó corriendo a su lado, la cabeza salió rodando en la otra dirección. David , por su lado, seguía jugando con cuchillos. Lanzó uno que se clavó en un árbol, a dos centímetros de la cara de Eveline, cuyas piernas decidieron que era hora de correr. Bianca, por su parte, usó una lanza, que se clavó en la espalda de Clarabella. La chica no se había movido de la plataforma. Bru estaba también por allí, pegando a alguien con una barra de metal. Se giró al escuchar el último cañonazo, cosa que su víctima aprovechó, para escapar de allí. Bianca, Bru, David y Paul se miraron. Todos los demás tributos que no habían muerto, había huido hacia el bosque.

-¿Os apetece ir de caza?- preguntó Bianca.

-Cuando se ponga el sol- dijo Bru.

Eveline corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. En su mente, ahora sólo había un pensamiento "Huye". Escuchó unos cañonazos, el sonido de la muerte. Cuando dejó de ver la cornucopia y empezó a escuchar el ruido del oleaje, se calmó un poco y empezó a andar. Después se paró y se sentó en el suelo:

-¿Que voy a hacer ahora?- se preguntó a si misma- No puedo quedarme aquí todo el rato, además tengo sed...

Se incorporó y escuchó. Se escuchaba el sonido del oleaje y el de... la lluvia. Se puso a llover justo cuando Eveline miró al cielo. La lluvia caía estrepitosamente empapándola. Eveline abrió la boca, y cuando hubo sido suficiente para acabar con su sed, un paquetito plateado calló a su lado. Tenía una botella. Eveline la agarró con las dos manos y la abrió.

Isabelle por su lado, admiraba las ruinas que había encontrado. Era una edificación de varias plantas. Sin ventanas, y con grietas. Estaba pensando si entrar o no, cuando se puso a llover, y evidentemente, no se iba a morir de un resfriado. Entró.

Dentro había escaleras, pasillos y habitaciones. Tras una serie de reflexiones, decidió subir la escalera y "acomodarse" en una habitación del fondo del pasillo, que ponía: 12-05.

-El doce de mayo... Es una fecha que me suena...-murmuró mientras entraba.

Se asomó a la ventana y vio a la niña del once y al chico del seis, que parecía una masa deforme, que huyó al ver a la niña. Isabelle silbó, y la niña pareció verle, porque entró en el edificio.

Peter y Miguel Anghelo corrían, sabían que los profesionales estaba de Caza. Sólo un idiota no lo sabría. Y mejor no estar cerca de ese idiota cuando llegaran.

Kagome se paró en seco. Había escuchado un ruido. Con aquella maldita lluvia, era muy difícil ver a su alrededor.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- preguntó.

-¿Kagome? Soy yo, Yewie.

Kagome sonrió y se acercó un par de pasos.

-No hay tiempo, huye de aquí. Hay asesinos cerca. Nos matarán a las dos.

-Ven conmigo, he visto una cueva no muy lejos.

-Deprisa, yo te sigo.

Llegaron a una cueva a orillas de un río. Kagome rezó, para que la lluvia camuflara la entrada. Era bastante pequeña. Y se apiñaron las dos, una al lado de la otra y esperaron.

Se escullaron unas voces encima de la cueva.

-Te digo que le vi por aquí- dijo una voz grave.

-Pues aquí no está, así que tu verás...

-¡Os dije que no nos fiáramos de él! Es un novato, no sirve para la caza. Seguro que el otro soplo que nos ha dado también es falso.

-Parad de una vez- dijo una voz femenina. - No sirve de nada. La lluvia ha borrado el rastro y el olor. Volvamos al campamento, ha tenido suerte. Comprobaremos su otro soplo en unos días.

Cuando los gritos y las voces dejaron de oírse, Kagome soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

-Ha estado cerca- dijo Yewie.

-Muy cerca- asintió Kagome.- Vamos a necesitar armas ¿no crees?

Un cuchillo fue a parar a sus pies. Levantaron la mirada. Un chico del seis que tenía sangre en la cara y un ojo morado les intentó sonreír y dijo:

-Lo necesitareis si queréis venir conmigo.

-¿Quién va a querer ir contigo? -preguntó Yewie, que, evidentemente, quería ir con él.

**N/A: En un principio, iba a hacer El Baño y La Caza como capítulos separados, pero me quedaron muy cortos, así que los junté.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y los favs/follows! :)**


	9. Las alianzas

**Las alianzas**

- Soy John, si queréis venir conmigo, coged el cuchillo y daos prisa.

- Yo no pienso ir contigo- dijo Kagome-, ¿cómo se que no eres un traidor?

- Pues yo si voy –dijo Yewie. Eso pilló por sorpresa a Kagome, que abrió mucho los ojos–. Ven conmigo.

Kagome lo meditó unos instantes y dijo:

-Vale -recogió el cuchillo-. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

- Ir a por los otros.

-¿Los otros?

- El resto de mi alianza. Están bastante lejos de aquí. A medio día caminando.

- ¿De dónde has sacado las armas?

John ignoró la pregunta, y le dijo a Yewie:

- Tengo la sensación de que te conozco...

Kagome empezó a pensar que algo iba muy mal.

Peter y Miguel Anghelo se detuvieron. La lluvia les había empapado la ropa, y no podían encender un fuego.

- Tenemos que buscar un sitio para resguardarnos.

- ¿Tú ves alguno?

Miguel Anghelo miró a su alrededor.

- Mira- dijo señalando hacia delante- allí hay algo.

- Parece una Casa de Antes. Vayamos a ver.

La Casa de Antes tenía: cuatro paredes, una puerta, un techo, sillas, mesas y una barra. Detrás de la barra había muchas cosas oxidadas.

- Voy a ver que hay allí detrás – dijo Peter.

Miguel Anghelo asintió, juntó un par de mesas volcadas y se puso detrás de su barricada improvisada.

Peter saltó la barra, de una forma poco estilosa, y pasó a la habitación de las cosas oxidadas.

Isabelle miró fijamente a la niña. Tenía entre sus brazos una botella y no parecía querer soltarla por nada del mundo. No pasaría de los doce.

- Me llamo Isabelle, ¿y tú, peque?

- Eveline.

- Eres del once, ¿no?

- Sí.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y entonces Eveline dijo:

- ¿Cómo sé que no vas a matarme?

- No lo sabes.

Siguió andando. No podía pararse. Lo había visto. Irían a por ella mientras dormía, así que tenía que encontrarle antes. Varios metros después la encontró.

- Rachel -dijo.

La aludida se giró.

- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó-. Ah, la chica del ocho.

- Me ahorrare contarte lo que sé, porque no me creerás, pero...-murmuró.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Quieres vivir? Pues ven conmigo.

Anthony miró a los lados. Le seguían la pista, estaba seguro. Tenía que esconderse y rápido. Delante de él había una edificación. Miró hacia atrás, pensativo. "¿Malo conocido o bueno por conocer...? Creo que prefiero el bueno por conocer." Aceleró le paso y se metió dentro. Había varias mesas volcadas. Avanzó, pasando las piernas por encima para poder pasar por esa barricada improvisada. Le pareció ver a alguien moviéndose al fondo, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

Draco Malfoy avanzaba entre la maleza. Esperó que la lluvia hubiera borrado su olor. No era muy agradable ver a la chica profesional del doce olfateando en el aire y mirando en su dirección con una rabia asesina en sus ojos. Empezó a escuchar ruidos, y se asustó lo suficiente como para acelerar el paso. Cuando supuso que estaría a una distancia segura, empezó a caminar. Se fijo en un palo (_Un palooo! Un paloooooo! Un paloooooooo!) _que le resultaba extrañamente familiar… Lo cogió y siguió andando. Cuando llegó un claro, escuchó el grito y vio la escena que acontecía, agarró con fuerza el palo y deseó no haber nacido.

An, Christine y Jesus simplemente no se lo esperaban, pero ni ellos, ni cualquier ser vivo que se encontrara en aquel anfiteatro mortal. Un grito agonizante había resonado por toda la arena y, por puro instinto, cada cual había corrido hacia delante con todas las fuerzas que tenían. Sus pasos les habían llevado a un edificio abandonado. Jesus había sido el primero en llegar, luego Christine y por último An. Se miraron mutuamente, examinando sus posibilidades de salir victoriosos en el caso de que hubiera una pelea. Habían formado un triángulo, y pasaron lo que podrían ser minutos. En ese tiempo una idea pasó por los ojos marrones de Eveline cuando lo vio, y esta era de las buenas.

Marceline estaba comiéndose una fresa y no lo vio venir. Pero si lo oyó y perfectamente. Justo cuando Bianca iba a descargar el hacha sobre su cabeza, Marceline coincidió con su instinto en que sería bastante buena idea el esquivarla y salir de allí por patas. Pero, no había podido evitar fijarse, en la belleza de ese hacha, tan bien pulida, roja, un mango fuerte para sujetarla... Antes de que su instinto pudiera avisarle, sintió un dolor en el estómago y chilló. Olía la sangre brotar de la herida y se daba cuenta de que si no corría se desangraría lo suficiente como para ser una presa fácil. Así que se sacó la lanza como pudo, y presionó la herida y corrió.

***N/A: (^^ perdón por tardar tanto!) Sí, muchas referencias, me encantan :) Tengo que darle las gracias a IBT por ser mi "editora" y pedirme update cuando el tiempo se lo permitía, a CVR por "betearme" y a todos los que lo leyeron en general , ¿no?**

**¿Flores? ¿Piedras? Jajajaja **


End file.
